1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a V-type engine, in which intake and exhaust valves are provided in cylinder heads of a front bank and a rear bank cooperating to form a V shape extending in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle, and also to a motorcycle incorporating the engine. More particularly, present invention relates to a V-type engine incorporating a hydraulic valve rest mechanism, that is operable to selectively and temporarily hold one or more of the valves in a valve-closed resting state according to a vehicle running status. The valve rest mechanism is provided in a valve actuation unit, disposed in a valve chamber formed between a cylinder head and a head cover. According to the present invention, a hydraulic controller is provided on the main engine body, for controlling hydraulic pressure of the valve rest mechanism, and this controller is placed in a location closely adjacent to a valve rest mechanism which it controls.
2. Background Art
A vehicle engine, in which a hydraulic controller controls hydraulic pressure of a hydraulic valve rest mechanism provided in a valve actuation unit, so as to set at least one of intake valves and exhaust valves of a part of plural cylinders into a closed state in correspondence with a vehicle running status is generally known (see published patent document JP-A 2002-180812, for example). In the structure disclosed by JP-A 2002-180812, the hydraulic controller is positioned between the V-type structure formed by the front bank and the rear bank of a main engine body. Accordingly, the oil passage from the hydraulic controller to the valve rest mechanism is relatively long and complicated.